Laws of Attraction
by SweetGA07
Summary: Returning to a town she tried so hard to leave, wasn't something she pictured. Remembering the memories and drama that happened. Not only does she start a fight for her life, she also starts fights the laws of attraction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a muse appeared so I figured that I would give this one a shot...I am sorry but this is my first True Blood story. Please gentle with me. Let me know what you think please..I would grateful if you did. Thank you...I only own Coley thats it..Read and Review Read and Enjoy...Thank you For reading..**

* * *

"How many times does I have to tell you?" Sam said looking at Sookie standing there.

"How many times have I heard that talk before?"

Sam and Sookie turned around slowly to see a dark red headed woman standing there putting her sunglasses on her head. Looking back at Sam, Sookie noticed her boss was smiling just bit as he was staring at the woman in front of her.

"Coley, what are you doing here?" Sam said walking over to the female and hugging her.

"I was in the area so I figured that I would stop by the old stomping grounds." Coley said with a smile. "You must be the famous Sookie, I'm Coley Andrews I use to work here when it first opened." She added.

The two women shook hands as Sam stood there.

"Good to see that this place is still open Sam." Coley said with a grin. "Momma said that she wanted some food from here and asked me if I still knew the way." She added.

"That sounds like her." Sam said looking at her. "The normal?" He added

Coley nodded as Sookie stood there looking at her.

"Ms. Andrews normal." Sam said as Sookie wrote it down.

Coley smiled as Sookie walked off leaving the old friends alone as they stood there watching her. Looking at her former boss Coley shook her head.

"Still haven't opened your mouth yet?" Coley said laughing. "Poor Sam, you need to open your mouth, before Bill steals her away completely." She added.

"How do you know a damn thing about Bill?" Sam said as Coley laughed. "You haven't been here in years and yet you know what is going on? Did your mom tell you?" He added.

Sam walked to the office with Coley behind him.

"Her thoughts are something that speaks louder then most within this bar." Coley said as Sam closed the door looking at her. "As for Bill yes my momma told me about him but the rest kind of reeks off of her." She added.

"Reeks?" Sam said with a raised eye brow.

Coley shook her head and smiled as the door open. Sookie handed her the bag and smiled as she walked out of the office leaving them alone once more.

"Sam, I've been able to read people my whole life." Coley said standing up. "She is confused about a lot of things. Protect her." She added.

Before he could reply Coley walked out of the office closing the door behind her. Coley looked around the restaurant as she paid for the food. Sam walked out of the office and looked at her as she gave him a smile.

"Good to meet you Sookie." Coley said with a smile as she walked out of the building.

Sookie nodded at her as the red head walked out of the building.

**~*Parking Lot*~**

"Momma calm down." Coley said shaking her head as she walked towards her car. "I got the food, I spoke to Sam that is all and his friend Sookie that's it. Calm down I'm bring the damn food." She added.

Closing her cell phone Coley groaned a little bit only to let out a scream as everything she was holding went flying into the air and she lost her footing. Closing her eyes she waited for a impact but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up to see a set of green eyes staring at her.

"Hi."

"Hi." Coley said as the man sat her on her feet once more.

She looked around the ground and groaned as the food was every where. Sam walked out of the restaurant looking at the scene in front of him with a raised eye brow.

"I tripped and this man kept me from falling and busting my butt." Coley said looking at Sam as he just stared at the man beside her. "Cut it off Sam, stop with the warning shit. We all know it's your territory, Nothing is going to happen." She added.

The guy looked down at her with a curious face as Sam turned his attention to Coley who was picking up the food putting it back into the bags.

"Please could you get me some more food, I'll pay for it again." Coley said as Sam just stared. "Sam don't make me tell." She added.

"Fine." Sam said backing up into the building.

Coley turned around and looked at the man who kept her from busting her butt.

"Thank you." Coley said with a grin. "I'm Coley." She added.

"I'm Alcide."

"Nice to meet you Alcide." Coley said with a smile. "I am sorry, I should have been looking instead of groaning about my mom." She added.

He laughed a little bit as he stared at her.

"Yea you should have been but if you did then I wouldn't have got to catch a beautiful lady today." Alcide said with a small grin causing Coley to blush a little bit.

"Come on let's go inside." Coley said with a smile.

Alcide nodded at her as he followed in behind, Sookie grinned a little bit as she walked up and hugged him as Coley moved out of the way. Coley waved at him as she walked over to the serving window.

"Hey Hooker!" Coley said with a bright grin on her face.

"Who in the bloody hell do you think yo..." Lafayette said turning around only to stop short. "BITCH!:" He added with a grin.

"Hi." Coley said with a grin. "Come out here you sexy thing and give me a damn hug." She added.

Without missing a beat Lafayette walked out of the kitchen and met Coley in the hallway. She squealed just a little bit and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"How is my love doing?" Coley said as he let her go with a grin.

"So so you know the business is always so so." Lafayette said rolling his eyes. "What are you doing back up in this joint?" He added.

"I'm picking up momma's dinner and I end up meeting darling Sookie and then I went to leave and I bumped into somebody my word he is hot." Coley said as Lafayette looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? He is right there talking to Sam's little Sookie." She added.

Layfayette looked around the corner to see Alcide standing against the bar talking to Sookie as she was fixing drinks.

"Wow this a hot man." Lafayette said with a grin.

Coley nodded in agreement as she heard Sam shout at Lafayette.

"Get back to work my bitch and I'll be sure to bring you a sexy gay male slave tonight." Coley said with a wink. "I promise." She added.

"Oh baby you know just how to treat me and get me going." Lafayette said wiggling his eye brows.

Coley walked around the corner shaking her head as she waved at Lafayette through the window and walked up to the counter where Sam was holding a sack.

"Thank you Sam you are a darling." Coley said with a grin and patting his head. "Down boy, remember I can read thoughts and hear them so there for I do not want to know what you did last night." She added.

Sam glared at her as she just smiled brightly at him.

"How much was it?" Coley asked pulling out her wallet.

"It is already paid for." Sam said sounding not all that thrilled. "Alcide paid for it while you were talking to my cook." He added.

Coley turned around to see Alcide sitting in a booth with his back to them. She smiled a bit then turned around glared at Sam.

"Sam I've known you since I could remember but please I am a big girl." Coley said nodding at him. "It isn't like I am going to go run over there and jump his bones, and yes I know he is a were. I grew up here I know about this things DAD so there for why don't you go find Sookie and tell her that you've been in love with her forever. I'm a big girl unlike your confused white child." She added.

"Coley, get out of my mind!" Sam said pointing at her.

"Your the one who is yelling them at me don't be telling me what to do." Coley said shaking her head.

Grabbing her bag of food once more she walked away from the counter and over to the booth where Alcide was sitting. She smiled at him as he looked up at her.

"You didn't have to buy the food." Coley said looking at him. "Let me pay you back please." She added.

"No, it is perfectly alright." Alcide as Coley looked at him. "I caused you to mess up the other food, it's only fair that I do something to make up for it." He added.

Coley smiled at him and nodded at him as she looked up at Sam who was just a staring.

"Is he always like that?" Coley asked without taking her eyes off of Sam.

"Pretty much, he only tolerates me of Sookie." Alcide said as Coley turned her eyes back to him.

Coley put the food down on the table and sat down as he stared at her.

"Sookie seems to be one mighty important girl." Coley said as Alicde looked at her. "So why don't you tell me a little bit why she is so important to a lot of people in this town." she added.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am putting up another chapter..could you please let me know? I hope you guys like it...Read and Review...Read and Enjoy...I own Billie, Jamie, and Coley thats it...So read and review.. Thank you..**

* * *

"God damn it girl what took you so long?"

Coley rolled her eyes as she walked into the house closing the door behind her.

"I ran into some old friends momma forgive me." Coley said putting the bag of food in front of her mother. "Where Jamie at Billie ?" She added.

"Somewhere outback." Billie said taking the food from the bag.

Coley shook her head and walked through the house and out onto the back porch screen door to see her younger sister sitting on a blanket on the grass in dark.

"Jamie, your food is here." Coley said looking at her sister from the steps.

Jamie turned over and looked at her house to see her sister standing there looking at her.

"About bloody time you got it here." Jamie said standing up and grabbing the blanket. "But yay big sister is here." She added rolling her eyes.

Coley rolled her eyes as her sister walked past her into the house leaving her standing there. Looking up at the sky for a second Coley took a deep breath then looked around the yard. Laughing a little bit she walked further into the yard and down to the small creek bed that ran behind the house.

"You do realize that I know you are out here right?" Coley said with a laugh. "Come out come out where ever you are." She added.

Right as finished her comment a dog appeared out of the bushes. Shaking her head Coley turned around and pointed to the clothes line.

"Sam, there are clothes on that line that I know will fit you now put them on." Coley said shaking her head.

"Ok turn around." Sam said putting a shirt on.

Coley turned around and looked at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Coley said looking at him.

"I was just making sure that you got home safe." replied Sam looking at her.

Raising an eye brow Coley looked at him as the front door open.

"Coley Annabelle Andrews who are you talking to out there?" Billie shouted from the top step.

"Just Me Sam Merlotte Ms. Billie." Sam shouted waving at the older woman on the steps.

She was nodding her head at him and smiling.

"Alright, you two don't stay out here to long you'll get eaten up." Billie shouted as she walked back into the house.

Coley shook her head as she looked at her former boss and friend.

"What?" Sam said looking at her.

"Do you do this to your darling Sookie Stackhouse?" Coley said looking at him with a raised eye brow. "Don't lie to me Sam." She added.

Sam just nodded his head as Coley shook her head and groaned.

"Sam, What in the hell is going to happen to me in this god for saken town?" asked Coley shaking her head and running her hand through her hair.

"Vamps, Weres, Fairys, and God knows what else would love a girl like you." Sam said looking at her. "Somebody can read people's minds and hear things like vamps do. Coley Andrews you are a special person and by god I will not let you or Sookie get hurt." He added.

Coley smiled a little bit then looked at him.

"How sweet Sam, I am a big girl and I can handle my self." Coley said with a smile. "But since I am home Sam, you can go back to your restaurant and pray upon your bartender and bar maid." She added laughing.

Sam growled at her as she waved at him.

"You always forget it appears I can hear what you think." Coley said nodding at him. "Good Night Sam." She added.

Before he could reply she was walking back up towards the house leaving him standing there alone in the dark by the running water. Coley got to the steps of her porch and turned around to see Sam was already gone and the clothes where laying on the ground.

"Glad to see you made it home."

Coley let out a small scream as she turned around to see Alcide standing there looking at her with a smile on his face.

"This must be follow Coley home tonight to see if she made it home alright." Coley said shaking her head. "You just missed Sam." She added.

"I knew he was here which is why I waited to leave." Alcide replied nodding.

Coley looked at him for a second then walked a bit closer as Alcide just stared at her.

"I have a shape shifter and now a werewolf what's next a vampire?" Coley asked a raised eye brow.

"Don't say that because we are in Bon Temps which means." Alcide said looking at her.

Coley laughed a bit and nodded.

"What you say normally happens." Coley said laughing. "I grow up here, there for I know what kind of darling beings are here. Everything from our darling vamps to little fairies." She added.

He laughed at her comment, Alcide smiled at her as she put her arms in the pocket of her jeans.

"As you can see I am home and I am safe." Coley said smiling. "But I really need to get inside before my momma sends my sister out here. And once that happens you'll never get leave." She added.

"I'll be watching you." Alcide said backing up with a grin on his face.

"I'll be seeing you." Coley shouted back at him as she watched him leave.

Walking into her mother's home she saw her mom sitting alone at the kitchen table eating her dinner while her sister's spot was empty.

"Where Jamie?" Coley asked looking at her mom.

"Upstairs, she is going out tonight with a few friends." Billie said looking up at her daughter.

Coley nodded at her as she walked out of the kitchen leaving her mom alone once more. Jogging up the stairs Coley shook her head trying to clear her head as she walked into her sister's room.

"Your going to a vampire club?" Coley said opening her sister's bedroom door to see her sister sitting at her vanity.

"How did you know that?" Jamie said turning around looking at her. "Coley, stop it. I am your family get out my head." She added.

"Who is Eric? And why do you want him to bite you?" Coley asked with a raised eye brow. "No sister of mine is going there." She added.

Jamie raised a eye brow at her and stood up putting the make up brush down on the table.

"Who in the hell do you think are?" Jamie said looking at her. "You aren't momma and the last time I remembered Coley you didn't give two shits about me or this damn redneck hick town! Why in the fuck are you back huh? Couldn't handle it in the big bad world without Momma Billie to cover for you to?" She added.

Coley nodded a little bit as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her sister.

"Have you looked around you Jamie?" asked Coley as Jamie just looked at her with a confused look on her face. "Momma can't afford this place on her own. We both know that you aren't going to go out and get a damn job to help keep a roof over your head. So momma called me to come back here to find someway to talk you into a getting a job. But since I see that you are going out like always, and I'm the one forced to stay home and look after momma." She added.

"Momma is a grown ass woman Coley, she can handle her self. She isn't some damn doll who will break if you leave her alone for two damn seconds." Jamie said with a hiss and glaring at her. "But before you start trying to preach about something Coley, you might want to remember that you haven't been here in over five years! So you know NOTHING about what has been going on." She added.

Coley looked at her with a blank expression on her face as she was trying not to show any anger.

"So since you know nothing, I am going to go to Fangtasia tonight rather you like it or not." Jamie said looking at her older sister. "There is nothing you can do to me." She added.

"Really?" Coley said with a raised eye brow.

Jamie nodded at her with a smirk as she pushed past her sister, before her sister could reach the door it shut with a slam causing Jamie to groan.

"Try me." Coley said looking at her.

"Coley, please let me go." Jamie said looking at her. "If that means you have to go with me that's fine. PLEASE!" She added begging at her.

Rolling her eyes Coley looked at her sister who was doing a pouty face.

"Fine, but the moment I hear or see or something I don't like we are leaving." Coley said as Jamie smiled a bit.

"Thank you." Jamie said hugging her sister tightly.

As she squealed Coley covered her eyes as she watched her sister kind of jump up and down in place.

"Calm down it's a club." Coley said shaking her head. "Let me go get ready. Quick question what do you wear to a club like that?" She added.

"Something hot and sexy." Jamie replied with a grin. "The less clothes the better." She added.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, another chapter. I figured that you'd like it.. Read and Review...Read and Enjoy! I only own Jamie and Coley that's it..**

* * *

"This is a bit much Jamie." Coley said looking at her sister as she crossed her arms.

"You look fine Cole, Besides who knew that you had a body." Jamie said as she closed the door to her sister's car. "No need to keep it it hidden." She added.

Coley adjusted the yellow buckle top that her sister picked out for her, laughing she adjusted the light blue jeans that she got to pick out her self.. Jamie laughed as Coley kept messing with the top to make sure her boobs kept covered up.

"Come on." Jamie said as she took her jacket off to show she was wearing a yellow corset to go with the pair of tight blue jeans she was wearing.

"Damn." Coley said shaking her head. "If I get bitten tonight I'm going to kick your ass." She added.

"You'll enjoy it." Jamie said with a wink.

Rolling her eyes she followed her baby sister into the club. Coley looked around the club as the people danced.

"Have fun." Jamie said walking away from her sister.

Coley went to say something but stopped as she noticed her sister had already disappeared within the group of people. Walking up tot he bar she smiled at the bartender.

"I am new here, my sister dragged me here." Coley said nodding. "What is there to drink?" She added.

"Anything you want even blood sweet darling."

"Well in that case, Give me scotch with coke." Coley said with a smile.

He nodded at her as he walked off to get her drink. Coley took a deep breath as she turned around to see Jamie dancing to the muse with a group of people.

"You must be new around here."

Coley turned around quickly to see man standing beside her with short hair.

"Hello Eric." Coley said as he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Have we met before?" asked Eric as Coley grabbed her drink.

Shaking her head as she took a sip she smiled up at him.

"No we haven't met but I do know Sookie Stackhouse." Coley said with a smile. " my sister Jamie mentioned something about you. Also most of the women in this room are mentioning things about the great Eric Northman who is tall with blondes short hair. And your the only person who fits that bill. So Hello Mr. Northman I'm Coley Andrews." She added holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Coley Andrews." Eric said with a smile. "I am Eric Northman, I am the fine older of this club and the man who can satisfy like no other man can." He added.

Coley nodded her head at him as he shook her head, jumping a little bit she stood there as if in a trance as she dropped her scotch and coke to floor sending the glass pieces every where. Jamie quickly ran over to her sister as Eric looked at her.

"What in the hell?" Jamie said looking at her sister and the drink. "Coley, snap out of it!" She added.

Shaking her head quickly, Coley stood back from her sister and the man she still had in a handlock. Snatching it away she ran out of the bar without looking back.

"What happen back there Coley?" Jamie asked as she caught up with her sister. "Answer me." She added staring at her.

"I ordered a drink from the bar, then Eric came up and we spoke." Coley said as Jamie watched her closely. "We shook hands and when we shook hands I got image Jamie." She added

"Image? As in you can see the future or just a image of something I don't want to know about?" Jamie said with a hiss.

Coley closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Was it that bad?" Jamie asked looking at her sister.

"Look I'm going home, I'll get a cab." Coley said looking at her sister.

"What? We just got here." Jamie said looking at her. "Come back in." She added.

Coley shook her head with a blank expression on her face as she walked backwards away from her sister.

"What ever." Jamie said shaking her head.

Coley watched as her sister walked back into the club leaving her standing there. Taking a deep breath she walked away from the club and into the darkness

"Didn't your mom tell you that isn't safe to be out here by her self." A man said licking his lips as she walked past.

"Go fuck your self." Coley said rolling her eyes as she walked away.

He laughed a little bit as Coley picked up her pace.

"Who would have thought that tonight I would get my very own hot mate." The male said with a laugh.

Coley gagged a little bit as she kept her back to him. She let out a small scream as she was thrown against a building. She kicked and screamed as the guy in front of her kept trying to rip her clothes off.

"Get off me!" Coley shouted loudly as she kicked and screamed.

"Nobody can save you!" The guy shouted with a laugh.

Coley kept kicking and screaming as tears ran down her face as she tried to get away. Coley screamed a bit louder as he put his hand over her mouth as she cried harder as he tore her shirt up the middle.

"Shut up bitch!"

She kept kicking and screaming as the guy who was doing this to her stopped what he was doing and looked towards the woods as a pair of glowing eyes appeared to stare back at him. Coley tried to get away from the man but he held her tighter in his grip. The guy looked at Coley quickly as she stopped moving and looked as if she was scared anymore.

"Go to hell you you to bit bastard!" Coley shouted as she spit in his face.

He wiped the spit away and glared at her.

"Let go of my sister you piece of shit." Jamie said causing both of them to look at her.

"Oh it is my luck tonight, double the pleasure."

Jamie raised an eye brow as she looked at him.

"Fuck you asshole." Jamie said with a hiss.

Coley watched as whiteness colored wolf appeared from the woods as Jamie pulled out a chain from her pocket and smiled brightly at the man in front of her.

"Here vampy vampy vampy." Jamie said with a grin.

Holding up the chain into the air as the wolf approached closer, Jamie looked at her sister for a second before looking at the man.

"Get your filthy disgusting hands off of my sister." Jamie said with a hiss.

Coley screamed as the wolf quickly jumped onto the man's back knocking him away from Coley. Jamie let go of the chain in the air, Coley quickly held onto her shirt to keep it closed as she watched her sister.

"Move." Jamie said looking at the wolf biting at the vampire's arm. "NOW!" She added.

Without a second to think or react the wolf moved away and the chain quickly went from the air to being around the man's neck as Jamie jerked her head a bit. The vampire screamed a bit louder as it landed on his skin.

"No body messes with my sister you asshole." Jamie said stepping closer causing the chain to tighten. "Pure Silver does wonders for the body. So Mister what have you learned from this?" She added.

The wolf walked over to Coley who jumped a bit and went to back away but stopped as she looked down into it's eyes.

"Thank you Alcide." Coley said nodding a bit.

The wolf went back into the woods leaving the sisters alone in the man who almost raped Coley.

"You learned that no body messes with the Andrew's sisters." Jamie said with a glare.

Before the vampire could reply Coley quickly kicked him in his balls causing him to groan even more causing Jamie to laugh.

"Nice hit but hand me that long stick with the point." Jamie said pointing to the thing leaning up against the wall.

Coley grabbed it and handed it to her sister quickly.

"Say buh bye." Jamie said with a grin.

The second she finished her comment, Jamie stuck the home made stake into his body causing him to scream loudly and bust. Blood went every where onto Coley and Jamie. Coley shook her head as she wiped the blood from her face.

"Don't be too shocked to see you aren't the only one with powers." Jamie said with a wink.

"Glad to know I'm not a freak." Coley said laughing as they started a walking away from the mess. "We look like we just did a blood bath." She added.

"Come on, let's go talk to Eric again." Jamie said looking at her. "He is the one who told me about what was going on. Apparently he could sense your fear, But he also wants you to tell him what you saw." She added.

Coley nodded at her as she linked her arm with her sisters.

"Let's go into the lion's den." Coley said as they walked towards the club once more.


End file.
